


of dates and coats and fortune cookies

by seungyounbelievable (sysupportgroup)



Series: of university, texting and wenhan's constant suffering [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/seungyounbelievable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?"  Yibo holds his breath.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t prepared for Seungyoun to step back dramatically and let the cold air rush in to fill the space between them. Seungyoun extends his hand in a royal flourish and smiles, all slightly crooked teeth and dimples, “Hold this for me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dates and coats and fortune cookies

**Author's Note:**

> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

[5.51pm]

from: sungjoo ge

to: yibo

i mean, you should come back to the room and change

you’re probably still sweaty from practice

 

Yibo frowns down at his phone, pausing in the middle of the grass oval, self-consciously wiping the lingering sweat off his brow. He casts a cursory glance down at his outfit and deems it good enough: jeans, grey hoodie and his favourite snapback. Decent enough for a date.

 

[5.54pm]

to: sungjoo ge

from: yibo

thanks ge but i brought clothes just in case this happened

and i showered at the gym

 

Right after he sends off the text, his phone beeps and a warning pops up that he’s only got 5% left on it. He must’ve forgotten to charge it last night. Sighing, he shoots off a quick text to Sungjoo to let him know.

 

[5.54pm]

ge, my phone’s running out of battery. i need to turn it off now, okay?

 

He feels a crick developing in his neck and straightens up, rolling his head slowly to stretch out the kinks. He stops mid-roll when he catches sight of a lone figure in front of the library. Must be his date.

He closes his eyes, sighs and resignedly sends Sungjoo a final text.

 

[5.54pm]

i think i see him.

 

He stuffs his phone into his pocket and turns it off, leaving his hands in there as he heads towards the library, dragging his feet as he goes.

His maybe-date already has his gaze trained on him as he gets closer and Yibo knows that there’s no backing out now. The other boy waves enthusiastically to him and Yibo reluctantly speeds up his pace. Better to get it over and done with.

“Hey!” The boy calls, beaming brightly when Yibo gets close enough, fidgeting with his hands, “How’re you?”

“Hi.” He mumbles back, adjusting the brim of his snapback and offering a muted smile. “Fine thanks. I’m Yibo.” He takes a moment to scan his date up and down and finally decides that Sungjoo could have picked worse. At most, he feels a little underdressed compared to the long coat and turtleneck that the other boy has on but the beanie that he wears with it is something he could see himself wearing. It’s reassuring somehow.

“I’m Seungyeon,” the other offers, breaking through his thoughts and grinning wider if that were even possible. “So I was wondering - ”

Multiple high-pitched beeps interrupt his sentence. Yibo instinctually pulls out his phone before realising he’d turned it off earlier. He looks up to see Seungyeon hastily turning his off and shoving it deep into his coat pocket.

“Sorry about that,” Seungyeon apologises, laughing nervously, “it was just my roommate.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He remarks, remembering with pursed lips of his blackmailing-less-than-stellar one. “I have one too.”

“Ah I see, so you dorm like me.” Seungyeon hums and looks around, gesturing casually to a bench a few metres away from the bushes lining the garden of the library. “Do you wanna sit down? We might be more comfortable.”

He nods and takes a seat, shivering when a chilly breeze sweeps through. He really regrets wearing one of his thinner hoodies now. A warm presence settles down next to him and he subconsciously moves closer to Seungyeon’s body.

He folds his arms over his chest and slouches a little, hesitant to start the conversation but Seungyeon takes that away from him. He bumps Yibo with his shoulder gently and sends him a full-fledged grin, eyes and nose crinkling cutely. “Do you want my coat?”

Yibo opens his mouth to protest but Seungyeon’s already draping his coat around the both of them before settling back next to him. He tenses at having Seungyeon closer to him now but doesn’t move despite the way his heart’s thumping faster to the rhythm of one of his techno beats.

“So,” his voice comes out scratchy and he clears his throat and tries again, “uh what do you study?”

Seungyeon shrugs but there’s a proud gleam in his eye when he says, “I’m on a sports scholarship for soccer but I’m studying music and linguistics right now. What about you?”

Yibo blinks a couple of times, suddenly wanting to stand back and scan Seungyeon from head to toe again. “I’m doing dance.”

Seungyeon makes an affirming noise in his throat, sighing as if in a daze, “Yeah.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, uh, you’re really graceful,” Seungyeon blusters, looking away with his face reddening, “you seem really graceful. It figures you’d be a dancer. You must be good right?”

Yibo shrugs, a hint of a smile shaping his lips, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Seungyeon makes a noise of agreement, bumping shoulders with him, “I’m sure you’re amazing! With a body like yours, how could you be anything else?”

Yibo can feel his cheeks heating up at that and he tries his best to avoid Seungyeon’s sincere gaze. “Thanks.” He attempts to keep his voice steady and hopes that Seungyeon doesn’t notice the small crack at the very end. “Sorry I’m not very…not very good at this.”

His cheeks feel like a heater by now and he kind of wants to go hide in a hole somewhere.

Seungyeon makes an effort to catch his eye, a corner of his mouth curling up in genuine amusement, “That’s okay with me. It’s actually kind of cute actually.”

Yibo jumps to protest that no, he’s really not cute, he’s cool but then Seungyeon giggles - actually giggles - and what comes out of his mouth is instead, “You’re cuter.”

Seungyeon’s giggles halt and he mock-gasps, “Why does everyone think that?” He wails, “I’m really cool, I swear.”

Yibo raises an eyebrow, leaning back into the bench and tugging Seungyeon’s coat further around him, “That’s okay with me.” He recites back and Seungyeon stares silently at him for a few seconds before they both dissolve into peals of laughter.

It’s strange, Yibo reflects, that he feels weirdly comfortable.

“You know,” Seungyeon says, trying to catch his breath and looking up at the towering library in front of them, “this is a great time for a pickup line.”

Yibo looks to the library too, curious as to where Seungyeon is going with this, “Like what?”

“I don’t have a library card but mind if I check you out?”

And then Yibo can’t help it and he’d doubled over shaking with laughter. It was a terrible line, he knows but there’s something about the complete sincerity that makes it hilarious. Seungyeon’s giggling along but Yibo can tell that it’s not so much from the line but rather at his reaction.

His cheeks are even redder now, probably resembling fire hydrants, and they’re even starting to ache from laughing so much. It doesn’t help that Seungyeon is doing some sort of monkey impression that has his clutching his sides.

“That…” he manages between gasps for breath, “was terrible.”

Seungyeon doesn’t try and defend it, just lets his laughter trail off as he braces himself on Yibo’s knee. “But you laughed and that’s what’s important.” At the contact between them, their mutual laughter slows and Yibo tilts his head slightly downwards to see Seungyeon gazing up at him.

“Uh,” Seungyeon hedges awkwardly, snatching his hand off Yibo’s knee and jiggling his leg up and down, looking away then up at Yibo, “I…”

The silence between them is cut through by a badly-timed stomach grumble.

They jolt apart, and Yibo isn’t sure if it’s a cursing or blessing. He just really wishes he had taken some time to have lunch.

“Sorry about - ”

“Do you wanna - ”

They pause and look at each other.

“You first.” Yibo gestures and tucks a lock of stray hair behind his ear, licking at his dry lips.

He waits for a response but Seungyeon doesn’t say anything, just gapes slack-jawed at him.

“Um Seungyeon?”

“Y-yeah?” He stutters weakly and Yibo furrows his brow in concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine!” He replies a bit too fast, laughing nervously, “So you wanna get dinner then since…?” He trails off, playfully glancing at Yibo’s traitorous stomach.

“Yeah sure.” Yibo pushes himself up off the bench and the coat slides off Seungyeon’s shoulders, half hanging off his. He grabs hold of the other end, slinging it off himself and shivering as the weather blows a finger of icy wind down his spine again. “Here, thanks for lending it to me.”

Seungyeon gets up too, shrugging and taking the coat from Yibo. But he doesn’t put it on. Instead, he re-drapes it around Yibo’s shoulders and adjusts it so that it won’t fall off.

“Nah, I think you need it more than I do.” His tone is light and humorous, keeping his touches casual as he smoothes it out with short pats.

“Thanks.” Yibo draws it closer around himself and looks up, only now noticing Seungyeon’s face inches from his. They’re nearly the same height.

“Hey.” Seungyeon mumbles, eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Hey.” Yibo says softly, breath coming out in puffs between them as the temperature drops.

“Can you do something for me?” Seungyeon whispers like a secret, leaning forward towards him.

“What?” Yibo holds his breath.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t prepared for Seungyeon to step back dramatically and let the cold air rush in to fill the space between them. Seungyeon extends his hand in a royal flourish and smiles, all slightly crooked teeth and dimples, “Hold this for me!”

And Yibo can’t help but to laugh some more and take it.

* * *

The rest of their date goes well that night. In a hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant, Seungyeon talks excitedly about his soccer team and beanie collection. Between mouthfuls of chicken rice, Yibo listens and offers tales of dance competitions and a snapback collection of his own (Seungyeon makes him promise that he’ll show them to him sometime).

It ends when the restaurant owner comes by at closing time, just when Yibo’s trying to teach Seungyeon a few words of Chinese, to gently kick them out. Still in Chinese mode, Yibo apologises profusely and she smiles and presses fortune cookies into their hands, warmly telling them to come back anytime.

“Have you opened yours?” Yibo turns to ask as they walk down the empty street but Seungyeon’s mouth is already full of cookie and he sheepishly offers up the message for Yibo to read while he chews.

“Love is just around the corner.” Yibo reads, rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of it. Seungyeon grins widely and swallows down his mouthful of cookie.

“I like it. Pretty accurate if I do say so myself.”

Yibo snorts, “But we didn’t meet on a corner.“

Seungyeon stops and stares at him.

Yibo freezes too and registers what he’s just said.

"I- I mean…”

Seungyeon blinks twice. Then he dashes away. And Yibo’s alone.

For a moment he’s terrified that he’s scared Seungyeon off.  He hadn’t expected it but his date had grown on him tonight. Had wiggled his way into Yibo’s heart and carved out a little nook for himself with that stupid eye-smile and long coat. Of all the things he’d screwed up on, he didn’t want this to be one.

Thoughts about chasing Seungyeon flash through his mind. Giving back his coat. Apologising. Asking if they could still be friends.

But then Seungyeon’s impatient voice comes out of nowhere, “What are you waiting for?”

Yet he’s still nowhere in sight.

Bemused, Yibo strides forward, hoping to get a glimpse. “Seungyeon, where - ”

He doesn’t expect Seungyeon to race out from behind the corner of the street and purposely bump into him, sending them both sprawling to the pavement.

“Guess what,” he pants, clutching Yibo’s shoulders for support and looking down (but not before Yibo sees a gleam of hope sparkle in his eyes), “that fortune cookie was right. Love was around the corner.”

* * *

It’s 2am when they finally realise that both of them are exiled from their dorms.

But in the end it doesn’t matter.

Because when the morning comes that day, so do the figures of two boys sleeping curled around each other, covered in a long coat on the bench near some bushes outside the law library and a phone lying between them.

 


End file.
